1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting metal-working machines for processing hooke's joints, and relates more particularly to such a cutting metal-working machines which uses two tailstocks to hold the workpiece, a workpiece rotating mechanism to turn the workpiece, and two tool carriers to synchronously process two opposite ends of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular cutting metal-working machines for processing hooke's joints commonly comprise a chuck for holding one end of the workpiece, a tailstock having a center pin for holding an opposite end of the workpiece, and a tool carrier for holding a cutting tool for processing the workpiece. This structure of cutting metal-working machine can only process the four shafts of the workpiece one after another. Because the four shafts of the workpiece are processed one after another, it is difficult to control the precision of the finished product. Furthermore, this processing process wastes much labor and working time. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the hooke's joints cannot be reduced to the desired level.